Ontvoering
by RyneC
Summary: Gerik is helemaal van slag. En Tethys weet niet waarom.


Ontvoering

Opmerkingen:

Fire Emblem is niet van mij. Maar toch maak ik er verhaaltjes mee. Dit is een kort en best zielig verhaal. Gebeurtenissen gebeuren misschien iets te snel. Hopelijk kunnen jullie me dat vergeven. Veel lees plezier!

Twee dagen al! Twee dagen! Twee dagen was hij niet aanspreekbaar geweest. Hij miste bijeenkomsten en snapte niet wat de tactiek was. Wat was er met hem? Tethys zat bij een knapperd vuur. Ze wist echt niet wat er mis met Gerik kon zijn. Ze gooide een stokje in het vuur. Het waren misschien zware dagen geweest. Maar hij was zo blij toen ze eindelijk weer een opdracht hadden. Er plofte iemand tegenover haar op een boomstronk. Gerik! Hij zag er weer lekker afwezig uit. Als dit zo door ging zaten ze zo weer zonder werk! 'Gerik, gaat het met je?' vroeg ze. Hij keek haar met een glazige blik aan. 'Sorry, wat zei je?' vroeg hij. 'Laat maar, je hebt al antwoord gegeven. Ik maak me zorgen om je.' Gerik keek Tethys vragend aan. Waar had ze het over? Waarom zal ze zich zorgen maken? 'Je bent zo afwezig. Dit kan ons onze opdracht kosten.' Maakte Tethys haar punt duidelijk. 'Het spijt me. Ik zal proberen meer op te letten.' Zei Gerik die nu begreep waar het over ging. Hij was er gewoon niet zo bij met zijn hoofd. Dat ging wel over. Het is niet dat hij nooit eerder iemand verloren had bij een opdracht.

'_Baas, er komen er steeds meer!' riep Marisa. Haar zwaard was snel en sneed door de lucht. Het metaal brandde in de zon. 'Ik weet het. Hou vol, het moet ooit eens stoppen.' Gaf Gerik antwoord. Ze vochten meestal samen. Tethys en Ewan vochten achterin, maar Marisa en Gerik kozen altijd de voorkant. Gerik weerde nog een aanval af met zijn schild. Hij vond het nog steeds knap dat Marisa dit allemaal zonder schild kon. Maar op een slagveld was ze dan ook op haar best. Een natuurtalent. Jammer dat ze niet echt in meer dingen uitblonk. Er doken weer vijf vijanden op hem. Maar met wat snelle bewegingen was daar snel een eind aan gemaakt. Toen hij weer rond keek zag hij Marisa nergens! Vreemd, ze zal straks wel weer terug komen. Misschien was ze verder naar voren gelopen, of had ze zich even terug getrokken._

'Het klopte al niet. Marisa die zich terug trok.' Mompelde Gerik. 'Wat zei je?' vroeg Tethys. Gerik schot overeind. Nee hè? Hij zat weer in zichzelf te praten. 'Niks, ik zei niks.' Loog hij voor zijn eigen bestwil. Tethys zuchtte een pijnlijke zucht. 'Gerik, zeg me alsjeblieft wat er aan de hand met je is. Ik wordt hier gek van. En misschien kan ik je helpen.' Smeekte Tethys half. Gerik keek haar kant op. 'Ik mis Marisa.' Gaf hij eerlijk toe. Het had geen zin om tegen Tethys te liegen. Ze kwam er toch altijd achter. 'Oh, het spijt me.' Zei Tethys. Gerik die iemand miste? Ze had de laatste tijd Marisa ook niet meer gezien. Maar ze vroeg zich maar niks af. 'Dat zou Gerik ook niet doen.' Had ze nog tegen zichzelf gezegd. En dan krijg je dit. 'Is ze gesneuveld?' vroeg Tethys zachtjes. 'Nee, gelukkig niet. Ze is denk ik ontvoerd. Ik weet ook niet waarom, maar ik kan mijn gedachten er niet vanaf halen.' Ja! Dat had iedereen zo beetje gemerkt. 'Kom op! Als ze nog leeft moet je niet hier zo levenloos gaan zitten zuchten. Dan moet je juist beter je best doen! Stimuleer het leger om harder zijn best te doen. Dan hebben we ze zo verslagen en redden we…Marisa…' het laatste kwam er een beetje zwakjes uit. 'Ja! Je hebt gelijk. Het spijt me dat ik zo zat te niksen. Ik ben jullie baas. Ik hoor dat niet te doen.' Stemde Gerik in met Tethys. Tethys glimlachte zwakjes. 'Ja, het was wel een beetje raar om jou zo te zien.' Mompelde ze. Gerik sprong op. Het leek wel of hij een energie stoot kreeg. 'Ik zal naar de besprekingen gaan vandaag en een goed plan uitdenken.' Beloofde Gerik die gelijk weg liep. Tethys stond rustig op. Ze had nog steeds wat onbeantwoorde vragen voor Gerik. Maar die konden wel even wachten.

Het was donker. Marisa ademde langzaam in en uit. Haar ogen waren geblinddoekt en haar handen knelde. Het strak aangetrokken touw om haar middel begon te schuren. En haar zwaard was gebroken. Ze wou om hulp roepen. Ze wou huilen. Ze wou weg! Maar ze had zichzelf gekalmeerd. Ze had alle gedachten uit haar hoofd verbannen en concentreerde zich nu alleen op haar ademhaling. In en uit. In en uit. Ze hoorde ergens de flap van de tent open gaan. Er waaide wat zandkorreltjes naar binnen. Opeens voelde ze een natte klets water over haar gezicht gaan. 'He! Wakker worden. De baas wil je spreken!' riep een zeer onaangename stem. Het touw om haar middel verdween en ze werd omhoog gehesen. In en uit. In en uit. In en uit! Ze had niet meer de kracht om op haar eigen benen te staan. Zo werd ze de tent uitgesleept.

Ergens werd ze in het zand gegooid. Haar blinddoek werd verwijderd en de zon prikte in haar ogen. 'Zo, wat hebben we hier?' vroeg een duivelse stem. Marisa keek omhoog en zag een grote man. Hij had een witte cape om, in tegenstelling van zijn volgelingen die allemaal in het zwart waren. Zijn ogen leken onmenselijk koud. Zo'n blauwe kleur hadden ze. Zijn tanden waren wit en zijn haar kleur kon je niet zien door een witte doek die om zijn hoofd zat. 'Wie ben je?' vroeg hij dit keer ongeduldig. 'Mijn naam is Marisa.' Zei Marisa met schorre stem. Ze had de laatste tijd weinig drinken gehad en haar keel was droog. 'Marisa? Dat heb ik ergens eerder gehoord. Ik ben het hoofd van 'Flare'. Zo te zien ben jij een huurling. De gemiddelde soldaat van Jehanna zit er niet zo uit. Bij wie werk je?' Marisa had geen zin om Gerik te verraden. Niet dat het echt verraadt was. Hij kon toch niks met die informatie. 'Waarom wil je dat weten?' vroeg ze onschuldig. PATS! Zijn hand dreunde tegen haar gezicht en ze vond de zanderige grond. 'Ik stel hier de vragen! Nou, zeg op! Voor wie werk je!' Marisa wou haar hand tegen haar wang drukken, maar die zaten nog steeds vastgebonden. Warm bloed vulde haar droge mond. 'Gerik, de 'Desert Tiger'.' Mompelde ze beschamend. 'Die naam ken ik wel. Hij werkt ook met iedereen mee. Maak je klaar om verder te trekken! Als we opschieten kunnen we Jehanna nog net ontvluchten!' riep hij. De blinddoek werd weer over haar ogen geknopt en ze werd weg getrokken.

'Ze zijn bijna bij de grens. Afsnijden is zowat onmogelijk.' Zei de kapitein van het leger. 'Laat u ze dan gewoon vluchten?' vroeg Gerik verbaasd. Dat was wel het laatste wat hij van het leger van Jehanna had verwacht. 'Ja, we hebben geen andere keus. Ik zal boodschappers sturen naar Rausten om ze te waarschuwen voor deze bende.' Ging de kapitein doodleuk verder. 'Als we nu verder reizen hebben we nog een kans.' Protesteerde Gerik. 'Luister, ik ga niet onnodig mensen levens verspillen omdat één van uw vechtmaatjes is ontvoerd!' riep de kapitein. Nadat hij die woorden had uitgesproken, had hij al pech. Gerik slikte. Hopelijk ging het goed met Marisa. 'Dat is het niet alleen. Wat zullen deze rovers wel niet denken als u ze nu laat gaan? Behandeld Jehanna zo criminelen? Laat Jehanna ze gewoon gaan? Laat Jehanna ze gewoon hun steden plunderen? Wat zal Rausten wel niet denken? Heeft Jehanna dan geen eer meer?' met die woorden verliet Gerik de tent. Het maakte niet uit wat het leger zou doen. Hij ging verder! Hij zal Marisa bevrijden. 'Gerik! Wacht! Misschien heb je gelijk. Maar het is erg gevaarlijk.' Zei de kapitein die achter hem aan was gerend. 'Ik heb gevaarlijkere dingen gedaan in mijn leven. Daar is een leger toch voor? Om te vechten.'  
'Ja, je hebt gelijk. Goed, we zullen nu verder reizen. Maar je weet dat ik hier eigenlijk tegen ben.' Gerik knikte. 'U heeft een goede beslissing genomen.'  
'Ja, voor Jehanna dan.' Zuchtte de kapitein.

De avond was gevallen, maar het leger stapte flink door. 'Wie is er nou zo gek om rond dit uur verder te gaan reizen.' Zeurde Tethys. Ze was moe. Ewam leunde half slapend tegen haar aan. 'Het was eigenlijk mijn idee.' Zei Gerik met een grijns. 'Oh, nou het zal zijn reden wel hebben.' Mompelde Tethys die een beetje rood werd. 'Als we nu door reizen kunnen we ze inhalen voor ze de grens over zijn.' Legde Gerik uit. 'Maar de manschappen zullen veel te moe zijn om te vechten.' Gaapte Ewan. 'Geloof me, als je midden in een gevecht staat krijg je energie.' Beloofde Gerik. 'Ja, je zal wel moeten. Anders ben je de klos.' Zei Tethys die haar natuurlijke kleur weer terug had. 'Kom op, een beetje door lopen.' Zei Gerik die steeds sneller begon te lopen. 'Waar haalt hij die energie vandaan?' vroeg Ewan zacht tegen zijn zus. 'Marisa.' Fluisterde Tethys sissend. 'Oh, en daar ben jij natuurlijk niet zo blij mee.' Tethys duwde Ewan weg. 'Ga maar op jezelf lopen. Ik ben ook moe.' Snauwde ze.

In en uit. In en uit. In en uit. Langzaam werd Marisa door de woestijn getrokken. 'Baas! Ze lopen op ons in!' riep een schelle stem door de avondlucht. Er rende iemand voorbij. Ze liepen op hen in! Er was dus nog hoop. Gerik zal haar komen redden. Dan zouden die sukkels wel twee keer na denken voordat ze iemand gingen ontvoeren. Opeens stopte de twee mannen die haar meesleepte met lopen. Ze werd los gelaten en plofte in het zand. 'Uch..uch!' kuchte Marisa wat zand uit. 'Wat? Hou je niet van zand?' vroeg een pesterige stem. 'Meer dan van jullie stank.' Zei Marisa kwaad op zachte toon. Helaas was het hard genoeg. 'Gaan we brutaal worden!' riep één van de wachters. 'Misschien moeten we jou mond spoelen. Maar water is veel te kostbaar voor jou. Dan maar met zand.' Een grote voet drukte tegen het achterhoofd van Marisa. Haar gezicht werd in het zand gedrukt. Het prikte in haar ogen en het vulde haar droge mond. Ze probeerde te ademen maar het zand maakte dat onmogelijk. Hevig spartelend bewoog ze haar armen en benen. Maar de voet was sterker. 'Hahahahaha! Nu heb je niet meer van de brutale opmerkingen hè?' riep de wachter die zich goed vermaakte. 'Hou op man! Straks vermoordt je haar nog. En dat mag niet. Nog niet.' Zei de ander. Marisa was het met hem eens. Al waren zijn laatste woorden niet geruststellend. 'Hmpf. Spelbreker.' Gromde de wachter en de druk van zijn voet verdween. Marisa schoot overeind en snakte naar adem. Ze spuugde het zand uit. 'Zet een kamp op en maak je klaar voor een gevecht!' schreeuwde iemand rond. 'Nou daar gaan we weer.' Zei de wachter en ze hezen Marisa weer omhoog. 'Wacht maar tot Gerik er is! Die zal ze wel flink laten spartelen.' Dacht Marisa.

'Ik zie ze!' riep Gerik opgewonden. Deze nacht zal hij Marisa bevrijden. Hopelijk was ze in orde. 'Ze bouwen een kamp.' Mompelde de kapitein naast hem. 'Perfect om aan te vallen. Ze hebben nu nog niet de kans gehad om zich klaar te maken.' Stelde Gerik voor. 'Goed, we vallen zo snel mogelijk aan. IEDEREEN MAAK JE KLAAR VOOR GEVECHT!' schreeuwde hij. Gerik zag in de verte dat zijn vijand verstijfd bleef staan. Ja, ze moesten bang zijn. Hadden ze maar niet Marisa mee moeten nemen.

'Baas! Ze komen! Ze vallen aan!' riep de verkenner. Dimitri keek verschrokken op. 'Maar je zei dat ze nog niet zo dichtbij waren!' riep hij. 'Vergissing.' Mompelde de verkenner die naar de grond staarde. Dimitri trok zijn zwaard. 'Vergissingen ken ik niet in mijn leger.' Zei hij agressief. Hij haalde uit met zijn zwaard en de verkenner viel dodelijk gewond op de grond. 'Haal dit misbaksel weg! Sluit de gevangen op! En ga klaar staan voor de strijd!' riep hij. Zijn bendeleden begonnen haastig heen en weer te rennen. 'Wacht maar leger van Jehanna. Niemand heeft mij ooit verslagen!'

De strijd was los gebroken. Gerik vocht zich een weg door het leger van 'Flare'. Het enige waar hij aan dacht was zijn zwaard en Marisa. 'Gerik! Kijk uit!' riep Tethys die achter hem aan probeerde te gaan. 'Tethys! Blijf achteraan het leger! Daar ben je veilig!' riep Gerik. Tethys hoorde hier niet. Veel te link. 'Nee, nu Marisa er niet is past niemand op je! Je zou ook wat meer moeten uitkijken en achteraan blijven!' riep Tethys terug. 'We drijven ze al terug! Wij zijn aan het winnen! Het is niet meer zo gevaarlijk!' protesteerde Gerik. Het voelde goed dat Tethys zorgen om hem maakte. Maar ook ergens verkeerd. In zijn ooghoek zag hij een speer aankomen vliegen. 'Tethys duik!' riep hij. Tethys keek op en zag de speer. Snel sprong ze opzij maar de speer schaafde langs haar boven been. Een lelijke snee was het gevolg. Gerik baande zich een weg naar Tethys toe. Ondertussen sloeg hij wat vijanden neer. 'Tethys! Gaat het?' vroeg hij terwijl hij naast haar neer knielde. 'Het gaat. Laat mij maar.' Zei Tethys zachtjes. Maar haar gezicht vertrok van de pijn. 'Nee, ik kan je hier niet zo achter laten! Straks wordt je vermoordt!' zei Gerik. Hij tilde Tethys voorzichtig op en liep weg van het slagveld. 'Dank je Gerik.' Zei Tethys. Ze voelde zich gelukkig en beschermd.

'Baas, ze maken ons in!' riep één van zijn soldaten. Dimitri keek opgefokt om zich heen. Het was waar. Ze verloren. Hij was nog nooit verslagen! Hij moest weg. 'Verbrandt alle goederen! En vermoordt alle gevangen! Jehanna zal niks terug krijgen van mij!' commandeerde hij. 'Oké, baas!' riep de soldaat. Hij rende weg om zijn orders op te volgen. Zelf zocht Dimitri zijn paard. Hij stond veilig op een afstand van het gevecht. 'Ik zal later terug komen met een sterker leger. Jehanna, je zal voor me buigen.' Zei hij zacht en verbitterd. Hij sprong op zijn paard en reed weg. In de verte zag hij de rookpluimen van zijn kamp. Alles zou vergaan zijn voordat Jehanna ook maar één ding kon terug pakken.

Gerik liep afwezig door het verbrande kamp van 'Flare'. Niemand was levend terug gevonden. 'Het spijt me Gerik.' Klonk de sombere stem van Tethys achter hem. Hij keek om. Ze stond op één been achter hem. Het been wat een beetje in de lucht hing was gewikkeld in verband. 'Gaat het weer met je?' vroeg hij haast emotieloos. 'Ja, maar met jou vast niet. Het spijt me. Als ik niet achter je aan gegaan was….was Marisa er nu nog.' Zei Tethys. 'Het is jou schuld niet. Ik was gewoon te laat.' Zei Gerik. Maar ergens voelde hij ook dat hij het wel gehaald had als Tethys niet gewond was geraakt. 'Door mij.' Fluisterde Tethys achter zijn zin aan. Gerik zweeg. Hij had eerder mensen verloren. Maar Marisa was een ander geval. Hij zal haar zwaard missen. Haar zwijgen. Haar gezichtsuitdrukking. Alles. Hij zal Marisa missen. 'Maak de soldaten klaar! Dimitri kan niet ver zijn!' riep de kapitein rond. Gerik keek op. 'Het lijkt erop dat we weer verder gaan.' Zei hij met een zwakke lach. 'Ja, kom laten we gaan. Anders komen we te laat.' Stemde Tethys in met hem. Soms verlies je mensen in je leven. Maar je eigen leven gaat door. Zolang je maar een doel voor ogen hebt.

Einde

Opmerkingen:

Stuur alsjelieft een review!


End file.
